The Warren
On the planet of Dantooine lies an Imperial Research Facility known as "the Warren". Due to secrets this facility contains, the Galactic Empire has restricted access to it, even from it's own members. Luckly, there might be someone whom can give you access, that is, if you really want it.... The Warren is a POI for Dantooine, so to find it, you just have to activate the waypoint (-555 -3825) on either your planet map or in your datapad. Getting access to the Warren however is a little more tricky. Level: 60 Rewards: *???? XP (not updated for the NGE) *Badge: Warren: Compassion *Badge: Warren: Imperial Hero *500 Imperial Faction Points Combat: Voluntary: The Warren is filled with CL 50+ Elite NPCs and a few Boss level NPCs. All these NPCs are aggressive, but it is not required to fight any NPCs. The Escapee To gain access to the Warren, you need to find and talk to the Escapee. You can find the Escapee wandering anywhere from 100-500m from the actual Warren (not the POI). The Escapee will appear as a white dot on your radar and may be almost any sex or race. "I can't believe I escaped that terrible place!" - What place? "The Warren! It's a terrible place! The horrors!" - What's so bad about it? "Oh the horrors committed there are unspeakable. Some sort of research... on people's BRAINS!" - Where is that? "Here... Here's a waypoint that leads to the dreadful place. I'll give you the passkey to get in as well. Maybe you can put a stop to the horrible experiments that happen there." Enter the Warren In depth guide with floor by floor maps If you are in a group, only one person needs to get access to the Warren for the whole group to enter. As you enter the Warren, you will head down a large room where there is constant combat happening between Imperial workers (CL50 Elite) and Hostile Huurtons. Both parties constantly spawn and are aggressive, so they may attack. Just head forward to the door accross the way (the only other door in the room). In the next room, there are more Imperial workers and Hostile Huurtons. The room has 4 door; the one you came through, one across the room from the door you came in from, one to your left, and one to your right. Take the door to your right. Follow the hallway past the circular room. The hallway will split into a left or right. Go to the right to another large room. Get the Elevator Passkeys In this large room, there are, of course, more Imperial workers and Hostile Huurtons. There is also 5 items that you need to get: *A letter off of one of the corpses (-574, -3960) *Passkey 1 (off of the other corpse -568, -3975) *Passkey 2 (out of the Metal Chest) *Passkey 3 (in the Locker -573, -3969) *Passkey 4 (in the MagSeal Container -593, -3971) Some of the keys might not be there when you go to loot them. They take some time to spawn, so you may have to wait a few minutes for them. Deactivate the Turret After getting all the Passkeys, head back out into the hall. Follow hall down past the way you came in. The hall will turn to the right and lead to a small room with another corpse and an elevator. Loot the corpse and you will find a letter with a passcode to deactivate the gun turrent. The passcode changes constantly, so make sure you loot the corpse (-534, -3943) for the most recent passcode. Leave this room and head back down the hall and take the first right. This will lead you past the circular room again. Go past the circular room until you are back in the room with 4 doors (including the one you are coming from). Head to the door to your right. This will lead you into a hallway that goes down. Just keep following the hallway into another large room with a total of 3 doors. Take the door to your left and head down the hall to a small room. In this room is the turrent controls (-580, -3887). You need to speak the passcode outloud. Just type the passcode into your Chat spatual and hit "Enter" to speak. Once you have done this, fly-up text will tell you that the passcode was accepted. The turrent will only stay deactivated for a short period of time, so you need to make haste after you deactivate it. Activate the elevator After you get confirmation that the turrent has been deactivated, head out of the room, down the hallway, and into the large room. There are two doors to your right. Take the 2nd door, the one farthest from your current position. This will lead you into room with an elevator. Take the elevator up(?) and it will put you in a hallway. Follow the hallway to another small room. If you didn't deactivate the turrent, you will be killed by the turrent. If you did deactivate the turrent, you may walk past it to the door to your right. In this room, you need to place the 4 Passkeys that you looted earlier. There are 4 small alcoves where to use the 4 Passkeys. After you use the last Passkey, quickly head back out of the room and past the turrent to the elevator. Now go back to where you found the corpse with the 'Turret Sequence' disk and use the elevator next to him to go down to the second floor. *NOTE: Once the elevator has been activated, it will stay activated for players for a short time and then will have to be activated again. Descend to subterranean level 1 Download Evidence Disk (experiment #1046) from the data terminal. *NOTE: Disks are stored in datapad. edit: Data Terminal at /way -624 -3906 Locate Mirla Take elevator down to the second subterranean level, then take the hall to the east and then the first hall to the right (east). Once you enter the room, there will be a door to the north on the east wall. Follow it until you see a door with debris in front of it. Destroy the debris and Mirla is behind the door. Talk to her (which will automatically give her the letter) and tell her about her husband and you will receive the Compassion badge and a password. This password will be used to complete the Imperial Hero badge. *NOTE: The password Mirla gives you changes from time to time. edit: Debris is located at /way -600 -3900 Gather the next evidence disks Download the remaining two available Evidence Disks; experiment #1173, and experiment #1230, and the Encryption Key. Edit: 1st Data Terminal at /way -653 -3800 2nd Data Terminal at /way -475 -3765 3rd Data Terminal at /way -630 -3850 *NOTE: Key is stored in datapad. Go to the cell and say the password, then take the FOUO disk from the corpse. This disk contains instructions on who to take the evidence to for the badge. If you know the recipient already then the disk is not required to get the badge. In case you left the bunker the password is not longer valid and you will not get a new password to open the cell door. *NOTE: This disk spawns every so often, if it has already been looted, you'll have to wait for it to respawn. Edit: Cell is located at /way -485 -3980 Go to the elevator to the third subterranean level. Aquire the Reactor Core Control Rods Collect the two Reactor Core Control Rods from the drum in each room. *NOTE: If you run along the far side of the wall, you can avoid being targeted by the altered AT-ST. Also, if the rods have already been looted, they spawn every so often, so you'll have to wait for them to respawn. Edit: 1st Drum located at /way -520 -3925 2nd Brum located at /way -485 -3915 Unlock the Control Room and gather the final evidence disk Take the elevator back to the second subterranean level. Hit the 'Reactor Core Lockdown Override Switches' to allow access into the reactor room. Go to the reactor room and the two reactor core control rods will automatically be taken from your inventor and put in the drum. This will unlock the control room. You have about 20 minutes until it resets itself. Edit : Reactor room at /way -440 -3940 Go to the control room (which is now unlocked) and download the final Evidence Disk (Entry 1784). Deliver the evidence Exit the Warren and take the four evidence disks (experiments #1046,#1173, #1230, and Entry 1784) and the encryption key to the person named on the FOUO disk (inside the Royal Palace in Theed, on Naboo at -5504, 4504). Category:Dantooine Category:Dungeons Category:POI Category:Guides